SRW Integral Operation: Dark Angel Chronicles
by Viora
Summary: (Super Robot Wars, Alternate Dimension) Earth's struggle against oncoming obliteration from beyond the stars. The story of the new Divine Crusaders and their rise in the war that is Earth's last hour.


Super Robot Wars  
  
Sidestory New Century  
Dark Angel Chronicles  
  
During the days of the Earth Federation, things seemed peaceful and calm. Long before the first vestiges of the Principality of Zeon and the other threats which would soon manifest from beyond humankind's own galaxy. However, peace is never a permanent state of being. After the appearance of the villains from beyond the stars and the ravages brought on by the Zeon confederation, the Earth Federation quickly began to deteriorate as more and more evil organizations laid ruin to planet Earth in their destructive bids of power. Even the Earth Federation itself began to fall apart under the greed and fear in the politicians that made up the council. With time passing quickly and the end seemingly growing nearer by the day, the last hope for the well being of humankind tries once more to stop the spreading destruction.  
  
~Londo Bell headquarters, Londenion colony  
The burst of violet electricity streaked through the confines of empty space. The beam sizzled, crackling with energy, as it's own molecular make-up came in contact with the infinitely cold existence of space itself.  
With a quick jerk of her controls, Mina Rykling just barely avoided the super compact beam of pure energy. Her own GM Command shuddering slightly against the inertia created by its sudden thrust, the slight atmosphere created by the enormous colony Londenion keeping her from flying into deep space uncontrollably. The second blast was wild, streaking past the head of the GM Command by nearly three entire meters. Mina's HUD blinked momentarily to register the fire, allowing her to view the field without obstruction of the illuminated cyan lines that made up the targeting reticle. The other GM Command, breastplate trimmed in a deep crimson scheme, juked in order to come in line for another shot at Mina's GM.  
"Ugh! What're you trying to do!? Put us ALL in danger!?" Mina growled slightly as the second GM Command released another bolt of violet energy in her direction. The blast struck her GM Command in the leg, searing at armor plating of the calf just above the leg thrusters installed therein. Momentarily frightened by the slight glimmer of red grids along the GM Command damage screen, Mina caused the Mobile Suit to fire its thrusters and thus shoot upwards and away from the Londenion colony. The leg thruster sputtered slightly through the rend in the calf armor, however the heat didn't seem to cause any further damage.  
Mina's HUD communication patch lit up as the incoming transmission from the second GM Command filled her small operating cockpit. "Well! What am I supposed to do? You're just flying around and doing nothing, this isn't a challenge it's just a joke!" the voice was light-hearted but obviously energized by whatever endless fuel the pilot had. The communication plate lit up, expanding from a central plane position and outward into a horizontal line before it expanded into a small viewscreen. Filling the viewscreen was the face of a girl who appeared a few years younger than Mina, deep blue hair glinting with white light hanging uncontrollably about her child-like face. The girl smiled, an energetic and childish smile, which took the majority of her face to present.  
"This isn't a game, I'm not going to just start popping off shots like a madwoman!" Mina yelled at the viewscreen, her usual calm detective demeanor broken by a sweat present from the damage earlier and the strain of combat itself. The second girl's face quickly shifted from an energetic smile to an expression of slight confusion. "Ugh! It's a war, not a game! Stop playing around!"  
The second GM Command yawed, twisting upside down as if doing a somersault. After completing the majority of the movement, the GM Command remained standing on its head with its beam spray gun extended forward as it had been before. "I suppose so, but you can't ALWAYS waste time thinking" the second girl commented, however she was cut off immediately by a second window appearing next to her own on Mina's screen.  
The second viewscreen showed an image of a man who seemed to be somewhere in his mid-20s. The man had blonde hair which seemed neatly kept for the fact of his age and demeanor, a set of small spectacles sitting idly and seemingly unused on the bridge of his nose. Speaking in measured tone, the man seemed to be calm. "Well, that was a good test, girls. I'm afraid you both still need some practice, however, I'm going to call this training exercise quits for now. Now, Mina and Patricia, I'd like you to return to Londenion so you can be part of a new report organized by the inner sphere Earth Federation units." The man's face faded back into the central plane before either could respond, and with little hesitation the two girls began their descent back to Londenion.  
  
~Londo Bell headquarters, Londenion colony  
The 13th Autonomous Corp had arranged within the main communications chapel of the Londenion colony. White Base carrier officer Bright Noah was among the crew aligned now in front of the central dias, which served as the presentation platform for whatever officer was presently in charge of updating the units on new situations. One individual, the same man as before, presently manned the stage. The head professor stationed on Londenion colony, Professor Ron, the man had organized the new situation reports in order to outline orders sent in from the inner sphere forces. The holographic map generator assembled into the wall portion set to his back presently showed the representation of Earth, it's satellite Luna, and the surrounding districts of space. Highlighted specifically was the EFSF outboard base Luna 2, an asteroid that had been subject to many conflicts in the past.  
"Sorry for such a rush, but there has been important feedback from Earth Federal Space Forces concerning Luna 2 at present. Moments before you all assembled here, Earth Federal Space Forces from Luna 2 district sent a distress call. It seems our friends, the Divine Crusaders, have made it their business to head towards Luna 2 in order to open up passage to the outer forces. Considering this, Luna 2 still isn't prepared for a full- scale battle and will most likely need assistance within a few days of Divine Crusader engagement. We here at Londenion have been asked to send in reinforcement units in order to set up ambush for the Divine Crusaders headed towards Luna 2. I've decided that I will send the Whitebase with a full compliment of Mobile Suits to Luna 2 in order to repulse the Divine Crusaders assault.  
"In command of the Whitebase crew, I'm instating Bright Noah to head ship administration along with his typical crew. I'll be dispersing the new units as well. This being the case I'd like to take a moment to address the new pilots who will be joining the Whitebase regiment for this endeavor. Corporal Mina Rykling, Corporal Patricia Hackman, and Corporal Lenonjayce Starlord. You three will be heading into battle with the Whitebase crew. This being the case, I want you three to realize this is true war and not training exercises that you are used to. Good luck and godspeed to you all" with that Professor Ron finished his speech. Short and simple, his typical demeanor. With little discussion, the crew left the communications chapel in order to prepare for launch.  
Turning slightly, Ron swiveled his head in order to face his own regiment of research technicians. Blinking momentarily, he then began to speak again "Well, send word to the Earth based forces that they should prepare for launch to space." Turning again, he began to dismount the stage as his technicians rushed to handle their orders.  
  
~Saotome Research Institute, Japan, Earth  
The immense green-on-green support carrier aircraft lay lazily in the aquamarine grass. Cargo bay doors open, the interior of the Fat Uncle support carrier was crowded by two GM Kai Mobile Suits. Unloading teams worked leisurely in removing components stored in the bay, seemingly oblivious to the enormous Mobile Suits at their present pace. Ten meters from the Fat Uncle stood the black, silver, and red visage of Mazinger Z, one of the super robots available to the Earth Federation. Deactivated, the bowl of the helmet was devoid of the Pilder, which was essential in operating the immense machine. At the feet of the immense machine was said Pilder, being leaned on by the very pilot of the massive machine.  
Kyouji Kabuto, hotheaded but overall superior super robot pilot in service to the Earth Federation. Leaning lazily against the dull red aircraft, Kyouji's focus presently was centered in the distance where six aircraft were whizzing about at low altitude. Three of the aircraft were dull gray, a silver metallic gleam. The three others were of three opposing colors red-green, blue-gray, and yellow-red. "Heh..Fancy machine, but it still doesn't have anything on Mazinger.."  
The red and green aircraft yawed and thus shot upwards nearly perfect vertical, the machine's thrusters roaring at full power in order to keep it gaining altitude. Following soon after was the blue and silver aircraft which adjusted it's own yaw and then spun in order that it's belly was facing the direction the red aircraft's top was facing. With increased velocity, the silver aircraft seemed to crash into the thrusters of the red one, however they merely connected together without any apparent damage. Moments later the center of the red aircraft seemed to tear open as if the silver one was tearing up through it like a knife blade. Components slid into place, revealing this was all essential to the operation at hand, causing the two aircraft to combine into what looked like the upper torso and related appendages of a humanoid machine. Then, the third yellow aircraft appeared below the others and likely came into contact with the bottom of the torso of the machine, connecting to it as the others did and thus beginning to form. The large missile rack-like wings slid open and then down in order to form legs and the lower torso of the machine. In moments the process was over, leaving the product of a full robot much different than it would have seemed to begin with.  
The pilot of the red aircraft was a man of roughly a few years above Kyouji, messy and unkempt yet oddly stylish hair hung about his face and large sideburns. The man leaned forward from his cockpit seat, suddenly yelling out after the culmination of the three aircraft. "Geeeeettta Wing!!" a brilliant red light grew from the back of the machine, stretching out and then widening at the opposing end. In moments the light had formed into a cape that hung from the center of the robot's back. With the appearance of the cape, the machine suddenly became flight worthy.  
Following in the apparent footsteps of the brightly colored robot, the dull gray aircraft followed the same process and thus in turn formed into a unit similar to the red one culminated by the other three aircraft, though gray instead of red. At the command of this robot sat a man of rather powerful build, blue-green hair framing his square-jawed face as if some sort of professional wrestler. Following the step performed by the man in the red robot, this seemingly stronger built man also yelled out the phrase "Gettttaaaa Wing!!" to which his own robot followed in forming a cape.  
The communication plate set into the HUD of the blue haired man's robot glimmered, and then from a central plane a viewscreen formed. Represented on the viewscreen was the brunette man at the command of the red robot now hovering in front of its duller brethren. "I see you learn fast. That's always a good thing, well.You know of the Getter's ability to switch between three forms I hope?" the man addressed in a calm and apparently leisurely tone, much softer than the one he had used in commanding the robot.  
"Of course, your professor explained it all to us. Alright! Romi and Arwinn! Let's show these guys we don't need such baby steps!" the man's energetic comment caught the older man off guard, him falling back into his cockpit from the sudden void of understanding. Beside the man's viewscreen sprouted two other screens arranged in a vertical order. On the top of the two-part column was the image of a man at roughly the same age as the head pilot. Orange-red hair kempt with a masterful degree of care, a typical look for a ladies' man established by years of fangirlness. The second screen showcasing a woman who seemed slightly older than the other two, but not by many years. Golden hair hung seemingly perfect under a black leather cap.  
The woman began speaking first. Her tone was harsh and quite often she was a rather unsavory personality, "What the hell do you mean? You wanting to just jump ahead like some kind of idiot!? Well fine then, but I call dibs on the next piloting!"  
"You sure that's advisable? I'd personally rather not die this early in the game, you know" the orange haired man replied.  
"Ah, c'mon guys. Don't be so bothersome, we don't need all this training when everything's so easy to do!" the energetic stocky man replied to his comrades' own relatively cautious outbursts. However, there was no time for the three to continue their conversation any longer. Another viewscreen opened over the older brunette man's screen, this one showing a rather pudgy man of much increased age. Donned with a thick moustache and a messy shock of hair, the man seemed more like a pizza chef than a professor.  
"Attention! Is everybody getting this!?" the man's voice was strained, obviously stressed by something. "We have a problem, it seems that the Getter G components were captured by Divine Crusaders forces on their trip back here from the main research headquarters." Everybody knew the urgency of this, the powerful machine known as Getter G had been prepared long ago but had been shipped to the main research facility for processing before eventual release into the army at large.  
"What!? What did you say, old man!?" the brunette man suddenly was removed from his stunned state, suddenly defensive because of the report from the older man. "Getter G! Dammit, those bastards! Fine, I'm going ahead to handle them!"  
Before the professor could reply, the red robot was brought to higher altitude then shot off in the direction earlier confirmed as the entrance route of the Federation ships. "Uh, Ryouma! Ryouma! Don't be stupid! Don't just go running off like that!" the professor protested, yet his words were lost on the man known as Ryouma.  
The second machine remained hovering in place where it had been facing the it's brightly colored brethren. After a few moments of silence, the pilot of the main unit of the trio broke loose from the weight of the new report. "Getter G? They think they can just come in and take these things, don't they? Professor Saotome, I'd like to request your permission to head out and get Getter G back."  
"Irm! Dammit, don't go getting us killed. I still have a few years left in my life you know!" the woman who was earlier denoted as Romi growled, however it seemed her words were lost on Irm.  
"I guess it's our business to handle these things, no use being rookies forever" the orange haired man named Arwinn replied.  
"What!? Dammit Arwinn, what's gotten into you now? Don't be some stupid hero, not all girls are that easily wooed you know!" the woman replied, however once again her comments were entirely ignored by her companions.  
"Well, Irm, I hate to put you and the team in danger but I think they'll need your assistance too. I trust in your skills, so don't get killed out there. I already sent word for Kyouji and Sayaka to head there too, and make sure Ryouma doesn't get him and the other two killed" Professor Saotome nodded solemnly as his viewscreen faded into a center point.  
"Right, we'll do our best! Getta, ikuzo!" with that, the silver Getter shot towards in order to follow it's brother unit and the departing Mazinger and Aphrodie Ace below.  
  
~Saotome Research Institute territory, Japan  
The Getter Dragon stood amongst the Leon Personal Troopers, the red machine obvious amongst the smaller blue machines. Something about the whole set-up was odd, leading the super robot team to lean towards caution instead of charging into battle. With the Getter G in tow, the Divine Crusaders had a bargaining chip in the position of combat. This the team knew, unfortunately.  
"Well, isn't this just great? How the hell are we supposed to take these guys down AND avoid damaging the Getter G?" Kyouji, upset by the fact that he was restricted from just charging into battle, as he preferred, huffed. "Does the Getter G really matter that much?"  
"Of course it is, if we have Getter G then we can defeat these guys without any problem. Especially if it's as powerful as the old man seems to think it is" Ryouma seemed calm despite the fact that they were now facing a machine that was supposedly stronger than the one he and his two comrades, Hayato and Benkei, were in control of.  
"I'd rather have it destroyed right here and get rid of them all, doesn't the main research facilities have a blueprint since Saotome sent them the prototype?" Kyouji was still upset, looking for some way to open a loophole so they could just get the fight over with.  
"It's not that easy, Kyouji. It'd take some time to create a new Getter G, and the stronger units we have now the less time it'll take us to get these things over with" Sayaka replied, looking ahead was always her specialty. And seemingly it was enough to convince Kyouji.  
"That's stupid, I'll handle those guys alone if I have to. They're just a bunch of useless pilots with no skill, look at how many units they have to muster just to stop a transport convoy" the last comment made by Romi, she was eager to finish it as well and wasn't too happy with having to deal with Irm and Arwinn in the process. "Just change to Getter-2, and I'll have everything done in no time!"  
"Don't take any unneeded risks, we can't let them use the Getter G against us. It's possible it might take us out with ease if it's power is as great as Professor Saotome has informed us, we can't risk any casualties or damage here" Jin Hayato, unofficial scientific officer and pilot of the Saotome Research Institute. Hayato nodded and waved his hand outward in order to encompass the viewscreens represented on his HUD, "We're going to need a more thoughtful strategy if we plan to get anywhere against Getter G and those Leons."  
"Sounds like you have a suggestion, Hayato" Ryouma chimed in, though he preferred to strike hard and get missions over with he was well aware that taking chances weren't a good idea to follow during war.  
Hayato nodded, smirking in his own thoughtful way. "I do, it's quite simple so I think we can use it even with our limited forces present. Simply, we'll send Kyouji and Sayaka in first in order to draw their attention. Then the Getters will strike their flanks as soon as they move on them."  
"Sounds risky to me" Kyouji nodded, his face hidden behind the insect- like flight helmet accompanying the Mazinger's control set, "I like risks." Even without being able to see his face, the team knew he was smiling in his usual cheerful and daredevil way. "  
"I suppose I can handle it, just make sure you move in quickly. I don't expect Aphrodie Ace to hold up long against all those forces" Sayaka nodded, cautious but willing to go along with the plan. Mazinger then began to move, heading out in order to make its entrance and start drawing attention. "I'll stay behind and give you cover, Kyouji!"  
  
~Saotome Research Institute territory, Japan  
Another tremor filled the landscape; obviously the battle had been going quite stiffly for some time now. The prototype Getter stood rigidly behind one of the larger rock formations surrounding the perimeter of the war zone. At the moment, the Getters were arranged in Getter-2 formation so that they could use the advantage of ground combat and remain off sensors for the most part while Kyouji and Sayaka kept the enemy busy.  
"So? Are we just supposed to wait here till they start throwing chunks of Mazinger over the rise? Surely they already moved far enough out that we can move in by now!" Romi was angry, her hotheaded all-out fighting demeanor obvious in light of this sortie. The prototype Getter shoot with what seemed to be the unbridled energy and impiousness contained in Romi's frame.  
"We can't move in yet, the enemy forces may be in for blood but they know to be careful. If we hang around a while longer then they may opt to finish off the Mazinger team and thus leave their backs open" Hayato was calm, obviously not affected by the tension attributed to the other pilots of the Getters. "We can't rush in blindly, the Getter G might destroy us and then the Mazinger team would be useless to stop them."  
"This is idiocy! If we give them enough time then they can take out Mazinger and be prepared for our ambush! I'm going in!" Romi snarled as she adjusted the controls, the mighty Getter-2 beginning to move over the rise.  
"Romi! What the hell are you doing!? You heard Hayato! We can't mess up the operation now, we don't even have enough reinforcements as is if we don't follow the plan!" Irm, usually carefree and impetuous of his own account, was angered and perhaps even slightly frightened by the fact that Romi was going to dash into combat without sense of the plan.  
"Romi, we can't give ourselves away so soon" Hayato was still calm and collected, seemingly even less affected by Romi's sudden rash modification of orders. The Getter-2 to which he was piloting moved to snatch at the prototype Getter's arm, the large pincers that served for a right arm closing around the emaciated mechanical arm of the prototype Getter.  
"What!? Dammit! This plan is useless, we aren't going to get anywhere if we just cower! I can handle this alone, don't worry about it!" Romi juked the controls of the prototype Getter, the Getter beginning to struggle against it's upgraded counterpart's literally steel grip. Though powerful, the prototype Getter could make no headway or room in the clutch of its brethren. "Let me go! We need to get this over with!"  
"No! We can't let the plan fall to pieces now, it's almost completed!" Hayato's demeanor was temporarily shattered by a hint of annoyance, stunning the other Getter pilots momentarily. "It's almost time, don't rush any further into it" Hayato quickly composed himself, the prototype Getter easily dragged back down the rise as Romi remained stunned by the sudden outburst at her.  
Another Earth shattering tremor rocked the area, the rise powdering slightly as larger undisturbed boulders fell from their niches and clattered down the edge and to the Getters' feet. The tac-com lit up as another viewscreen opened from a central plane, the viewscreen presented the image of a scowling Kyouji his helmet ajar. "Okay guys, anytime you'd like. It's getting nasty up here already, and I think there's enough room for you guys to move in."  
The Getters froze momentarily, having mostly forgotten the battle overhead during their moments of struggle. Hayato nodded, having regained his composition quickly, and allowed his Getter-2 to release the prototype Getter. "Alright, we can move in now" as if nothing had happened moments before, Hayato advanced the plan another step in the path he had earlier put together. The Getter-2's thrusters fired as the lanky form lifted on an invisible pillow of thrust and began to ascend the rise.  
"Huh? Uh..Fine, Getter Robo 2! Launch!" Romi barked the order viciously, sending the prototype Getter-2 over the rise and into the midst of battle.  
  
~Saotome Research Institute territory, Japan  
The jolt shoot the Getter fiercely, the powerful machine forced backward in an ungraceful spin. As the silver-painted metal tore into the rusty brown rocks, the Leon soared in a position directly over the fallen machine.  
Electricity sparked from the oddly large and misshapen right arm, which housed the power electromagnetic rail cannon, stored in the delicate framework of the high-speed machine. The building electromagnetic impulse allowing the motor drives within the misshapen weapon to activate, powerful roller ball motors spinning in order to catch the energy in an orbiting arc.  
However, the shot was never completed. The sparks dissipated as the body of the Leon exploded in a brilliant flame blossom, rending the arm from the main frame, which had been all but vaporized in the detonation. Thrown aside, the large bulbous fist rolled into the soft ground as the electricity sputtered weakly against the dew of the grass around it. A second passed before the motors that drove the weapon, too, exploded and sent burning shrapnel hurtling from the craterous landing place.  
Hayato didn't seem unnerved as much as any normal person would be with the threat of death hovering almost directly before them, he merely moved the Getter back to it's feet as the smoldering body of the Leon came crashing into the soft soil. The head of the odd metal creature turned to see its savior's , the prototype Getter 2, drill arm beginning to slow it's incessant pace.  
"Good job, that could have been bad news" Hayato commented, smirking slightly to show his own cynical demeanor. The Getter-2 turning and launching back into battle, striking another Leon down with the vice grip of the powerful clamp arm.  
"Annoying bastard" Romi snarled as she followed behind, the prototype Getter smashing the severed Leon in order to bat it away from damaging her Getter.  
"It's amazing, it looks like Hayato's plan was a complete success. The Leons are down to minimal amounts and we seem to be getting close enough to the Getter Dra-" Arwinn was cut off by the sudden jolt of the blood red beam striking the prototype Getter's clamp arm. The blast succeeded in peeling away a few feet of armor plating, exposing most of the internal skeletal make-up to the world outside the metal flesh.  
"Dammit! What was that!?" Irm yelled, having broke his mostly silence during the events of the fight. Irm was slightly disappointed that Romi was having all the fun, and his odd silence had more or less revealed that to the entire team. "What? The Getter G! It's attacking!"  
The spined Getter Dragon shot downwards, it's powerful double tomahawk nearly severing the prototype Getter in two. The blade caught the clamp arm, shredding the delicate framework and cutting the arm entirely free of the Getter-2.  
"Bastard! What the hell is it doing!?" Romi growled, surprised by the sudden attack that not a one of them had expected. She allowed the Getter-2 to sidestep aside in order to avoid a follow-up attack. The Getter Dragon turned, it's eyes glowing ominously as it swung the blade wild.  
At that moment, the HUD of the prototype Getter lit up as a center of light expanded and formed a large square that centered at the bottom of the VR HUD. The face represented in the screen was that of Professor Saotome himself. The man's face was wrought with distraught, but he spoke in his usual controlled tone all the same. "The Getter Dragon is being piloted by a DC soldier. It's obvious he doesn't understand the control scheme of the Getter, but he's still a threat all the same.  
I hate to say it, but I'm afraid the only choice available to us in this situation is to destroy the Getter G. So, I advise you, destroy it before it can cause any more damage!"  
Following the viewscreen of Professor Saotome was one of Ryouma, the man stunned and yet angered at the announcement from the professor. "Dammit, old man! We can't just destroy the Getter Dragon! It's important for the fight against the Invaders, surely there's something!"  
"I hate to be morbid, but we would lose almost all of the team if we were to engage the Getter Dragon in order to recapture it. Even if we did succeed, we'd sacrifice too much. I agree with the professor on this case" the comment from Hayato was perhaps as persuasive as Ryouma's, the man was obviously bothered by this condition but knew the best for the team came before the new technology.  
"I don't care if it's important or not! That thing is giving me problems and I don't plan on letting the pilot survive! I'll take him, no problem!" Romi's words were energized by her typical hotheadedness and surely she was capable, but also she was fighting something infinitely more powerful than what she had at hand.  
However, the results were never to be seen. A moment the Getter Dragon had began its advance to end the life of Romi, Irm, and Arwinn and the next moment it had been rendered in the middle of the chest. An enormous growth of metal pushed towards the prototype Getter, and then detonated as a blue iron fist appeared from within the body of the Getter Dragon. In the hand was the very life essence of the Getter Dragon, the Getter Energy reactor that supplied the super energy, which could only keep the Getter machines powered. The fist withdrew, pulling the generator and itself from the chest of the Getter Dragon, tearing fuel lines to shreds on its exit.  
"No problem, we can just rebuild it later!" the optimistic tone from Kyouji, from who's Mazinger Z had tore the generator from the body of the rampaging Getter Dragon. "Don't worry, it's got some damages but I'm sure ol' Professor Yumi and Saotome can piece it back together in a few days!"  
Ryouma blinked, surprised by Mazinger's advance in the conditions presented in the lack of the Getter Dragon's attention. While Hayato smirked, appraisingly at the ingenious idea Kyouji had put together in such little time. "It could work. Anyways, we better get moving now if we plan to make up for lost time. The DC obviously knows what we're up to."  
With this comment, the team immediately began to make their exit. However, they didn't notice the single GuarLeon, which had moved from an embankment nearby. The powerful frame moved into the clearing about the remains of the Leons left behind from combat. Within the cockpit of the machine, a DC soldier fingered the communication equipment console. "This is Trojan One, come in home base. Repeat, Trojan One reporting. The plan has succeeded, advise." 


End file.
